


It's a Wonderful Library

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Because every TV show needs one, F/M, Its a Wonderful Life Spoof, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: After an over-extended case makes one Christmas Eve turn sour, Flynn heads out into the night and makes a wish in anger. Now he's off on a journey to see what everyone's life would be like without the Library, and just how important it was for everything to happen the way it did. Because every TV show needs an "It's a Wonderful Life" spoof





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! Here's yet another Christmas story from me, as I wasn't already taking on enough with the 25 ficlets. But when I had this idea I couldn't ignore it, and every show needs an "It's a Wonderful Life" spoof right? Merry Christmas and enjoy, But be prepared for major angst and emotions.

The apartment was quiet and dark when he tiptoed through the door late that Christmas Eve, so late that it was probably already Christmas. Flynn threw his adventure bag down by the door and exhaled. Their Christmas tree was still on, and he used the light to begin navigating his way to the kitchen for some tea. He thought she’d be asleep by now, but as he passed their couch, there she was: Eve, with her knees curled underneath her and holding her own cup of tea in her hands. She didn’t even meet his eye, just frowned and stared down at her feet.  He treaded gently as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

“Hey” he whispered, reaching to put his hand on top of her leg. She quickly moved it away.

“Eve…” he moved closer to her but she scooted away.

He looked and saw that there were tears in her eyes. His heart ached. He deserved every ounce of the treatment he was getting. But he didn’t want to deserve this. He hurt her, something that he never ever wanted to do, but he hurt her, and now he was feeling the after-effects.

“I got caught on a case”

Eve was still silent.

“Eve please just talk to me” he tried, wanting so desperately just to hear the sound of her voice.

“I felt like an idiot tonight Flynn” she muttered, her voice cracking, clearly trying not to cry.

“Eve I was going to be there, you know I was going to be. I wouldn’t have missed it for the world!”

“Well you did!” she snapped.

He sighed and leaned back on the cushion. He didn’t know what to say to her. There was no excuse for what had happened. But there was also no way he could’ve helped the circumstances; the world needed saving: that was the life of a Librarian.

“Can I get you some more tea?” he asked, thinking that maybe acting like things were normal was the way to get them to be.

“No” she stammered. “I was just waiting to make sure you were safe. I’m tired.  I’m going to bed”

“Eve!” he called as she walked away. “Wait. Let’s just talk. You’re not supposed to go to bed mad!”

“I’m not mad!” She yelled at a whisper as she turned sharply to face him again. “I’m just…” The tears that she’d been trying so desperately to hold back finally started to fall, and she stumbled for a while before speaking again.

“I was sitting there, in a restaurant, on my birthday, on _Christmas Eve_ , and I had to explain to my parents why this guy that I’d gushed about so much didn’t show up to my birthday dinner. I can’t use the Library excuse with them Flynn. I had to say that you were caught up at work, at a _Library_ on _Christmas Eve_. How dumb do you think I sounded? I want them to love you like I do and this is the first impression they got. ”

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She let herself sob into him for a moment, before moving herself away.

“Please Flynn” she said, violently wiping away her tears. “I’m not mad. I just need to get some sleep.”

She kissed him on the cheek before placing her mug in the sink and heading to their bedroom.

Flynn stood still in the living room for a moment, feeling the burning of his own tears. He hurt the person he loved the most, took away the day that she’d planned a month ago, that she hadn’t stopped talking about since. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t upset he missed it for himself. He was supposed to meet her parents tonight: he was excited about that. And he was excited to spend her birthday with her too. Yet here he was, standing heartbroken, his girlfriend heartbroken in the other room, and it was all because he was the Librarian.

He stepped outside to get some fresh air and soon found himself just wandering the streets. It wasn’t necessarily the safest thing to be doing at 2 AM in New York City, but with the things he faced every day, this was nothing.

Tonight wasn’t the first night that something like this had happened. It’d been happening a lot lately: missed dates, planned nights out ending up as late take-out dinners in their apartment, interrupted affections. He was beginning to understand why Judson and Charlene had told him all those years ago that romance and the Librarian didn’t exactly fit into each other’s stories. But he couldn’t give up Eve now, and he couldn’t regret having her either; she was the love of his life.

A breeze blew fast and cold, and he kicked a can that he found lying in the street.

“I wish I’d never even been the Librarian” he grumbled under his breath. He thought again about how heartbroken Eve had looked when he walked into their apartment that night.

“YOU HEAR THAT?” he shouted out loud.  “I WISH I’D NEVER EVEN BEEN THE LIBRARIAN”


	2. A Christmas Wish

            Flynn woke up the next morning and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He turned to his left and found that Eve was already gone. He figured she’d gone out to buy things for the brunch they’d planned with the Librarians. He hoped that’s where she was.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, still trying to shake off the night before. He couldn’t quite remember how it ended, or how he got back in bed, but he decided to equate it to stress and age and ignored it. He trudged to the bathroom and found a post-it note left on the mirror.

_Meet me at Sophie’s_

Flynn smiled. Sophie’s was his and Eve’s favorite diner spot where they often ate breakfast. That had to mean things were ok. He didn’t think Sophie’s would be open on Christmas though. But he thought it best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He brushed his teeth, threw on some jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed his phone, and walked out the door.

Flynn was so focused on getting to Eve that he ignored all the obvious signs, the ones outside of the things he had noticed. Their tree was not the same, just a simple tabletop one in the corner. Her lotion was not on the bathroom counter. Their pictures were not on the coffee table. But he was too focused on getting to her to see that everything was horribly wrong.

* * *

 

            Flynn arrived at Sophie’s and didn’t see Eve there when he arrived. He thought she must still be shopping for later, so he got a table, ordered coffee and waited. After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, she came into the café. He could spot her from a mile away. But suddenly he froze; she didn’t look like herself.

Her hair was short again, up to her ears like it was when they first met. She didn’t dress like herself either, not like the Eve he knew now. She had on dress pants and a blazer. Most of all, her smile: it wasn’t there. Even when she was mad or upset he could still practically see the smile that was still in her heart; he could see her spirit, and he wasn’t getting that from her now.

He stood up to greet her, despite it all. When you’d been a Librarian for as long as he had, you learned how to play things by year. To his surprise, and concern for that matter, she didn’t walk to his table. She went to a table to his left, where there was another guy standing. She kissed him on the cheek and sat down. Flynn slowly sat down, and was too busy watching Eve in abject horror to see that someone else had come to join him.

“Flynn” a voice said. Flynn turned and nearly fell out of his chair.

“Judson?” he asked.

“Yes. Hello Flynn”

Flynn scooted back from the table and simply started pointing, with his mouth wide open.

“Flynn…” Judson began, trying to explain. But Flynn would not let him get a single word out.

“How are you…you’re dead.” He stuttered. “You’re….WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT AM I DOING HERE”

“Flynn…people are…people are looking”

“This is a dream right? Or what: some kind of Library-induced hallucination? That’s why you’re here, and why Eve’s sitting over there? What, I had too much to drink last night, and I’m gonna wake up and everything’s gonna be back to normal.”

“Flynn” Judson said. “You’re not dreaming. Tell me what you remember about last night”

“I…I missed Eve’s birthday dinner” Flynn recalled. “I was on a case. I came home late and she was upset. She was so upset. She was crying” His face fell at the memory.

“I…she went to bed, and I went to go for a walk. And I was out on the street and…” he stopped talking and his eyes grew wide as he remembered what happened next. “I wished I was never the Librarian”

Judson nodded.

“The reversal spell in the contract” Flynn remembered. “I wished I was never the Librarian and the Library…”

“Reset things” Judson said. “Every Librarian has the option”

Flynn’s mind was reeling. How could this have happened? One stupid thing uttered in a late night frustration and now his whole life had changed.

“Judson” he said. “I didn’t actually mean that I didn’t want to be the Librarian. I was upset I said things!”

“Well that’s why I always told you to be careful what you wished for Flynn.”

“Judson” Flynn urged. “This isn’t right. This clearly isn’t right. How do I reverse this?”

“That’s not my job to figure out Flynn. How the spell is reversed, if it can be reversed, is up to the Librarian to figure out on his own. I’m just here to show you around”

“No there’s gotta be some kind of answer in the Library somewhere.”

“And how do you expect to access it?” Judson said. “I’m sorry Flynn, but you’re not the Librarian anymore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for all your love and support!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was just a little intro. I'll be updating as I write stuff. Merry Christmas LITs!


End file.
